


Page Turners (art post)

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art post for the 2015 Sterek Big Bang. Thanks to sterlingag for working with me, however seems the author has gone AWOL, so no fic to go with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page Turners (art post)

**Title:** Page Turners  
 **Author:** sterlingag  
 **Artist:** jkivela  
 **Rating:** G (for art work)  
 **Warnings:** none (for art work)  
 **Summary:** Everything is normal--well as "normal" as Beacon Hills can be. The McCall-Hale Pack Alliance is stronger than ever now that everyone has settled in to themselves and their powers. Stiles Stilinski, taking on the role of emissary and all around magic expert, has become quite the Mage. But perhaps his power is going to his head and ruining his budding relationship with the ever changing Derek Hale. Tension is already high between the two when Stiles finds an unfamiliar spell between the pages of one of his books. More than their relationship is on the line when they suddenly find themselves stuck in the very Fairytales that dreams and childhoods are built upon. Will they be able to survive or will the sinister workings of the fantastical worlds defeat them for good?

 **Link to Fic:** to come

### Cover:

### Hansel & Gretel

### Little Mermaid

### The Tinderbox

### Section Breaks


End file.
